Dofus:Requests for adminship
This page is for promoting regular users to moderators. Requirements Promotion candidates should match the following guidelines: * Registration on the wiki, so we know who is being promoted. * History on the wiki, so we know how you work with others. * Activity on the wiki, because an inactive mod serves no purpose. * Initiative in performing maintenance tasks as a user, to demonstrate interest in moderator work. * Interest in being a moderator, for obvious reasons. * Support from at least three user accounts in good standing. Decisions Note that this process is not an election. User input is encouraged and listened to, but the final decision rests with the existing moderation team. Commentary I see that we have a lot of anonymous people who are seeking unwarranted Admin privileges. Thus, there is plenty of Interest. Unfortunately, the request for Admin candidates was perhaps too unclear. I would suggest the following as additional clarification: * If you have not registered with an account, nobody knows who you are. If you cannot even commit to the Wiki enough to establish a clear, tracable identity on the Wiki, then you are not a good candidate to become an Admin. * If you have not contributed a significant number of edits over a duration, we haven't seen enough of you to know whether you would make a good Admin. I would guess that something like 100 useful edits would be the absolute minimum history required. I would also guess that something like 2 or 3 months of active editing activity would be the minimum required. * If you do not log into the wiki at least weekly, you won't be able to react when we need you. I would guess that you would need to be active at least every few days (3 times per week) to be helpful, and should probably be active on a daily basis to be a good admin. * If you have never helped to try and clean up graffiti, or never tried to reformat / reorganize a series of messy pages, you probably don't have the experience necessary. Pick a project to complete, something to clean up, and work with us to make the wiki better! Example application Example I've been on this wiki a few months now, doing a lot of work on of pages. Recently, I have tried to make consensus for a new layout of page. I am active on talk pages and always fill in the edit summary. - Example 23:09, 12 May 2006 (UTC) * I support this candidate. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 18:10, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Candidates in need of support New candidates, put your section here. Cizagna I have been on this wiki now more than 2 months (officialy register), im constanly doing or trying modifications to improve the expirience of the people surfing on this Dofus Wiki. My main work is how things are order to make easyer to our community to edit. No more to say just to let my work done speak for me. --Cizagna 19:24, 23 September 2006 (UTC) * Gets my vote // Peet 16:57, 24 September 2006 (UTC) * My vote as well. --Pobega 02:27, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Slavik-the Great I havent bin registered for that long but im a quick learner and I know wiki quite good because iv ben editing wiki of quite a wile, I registered I think 1 month ago when I was fixing an article about a guild in dofus on guildopedia and needed to upload a picture and I couldnt upload pictures because I wasnt registered then I was checking sum stuff on here and saw that alot of articles dont have pictures so I regstered here and started adding pictures in stuff that I noticed that didnt have any. I think I know how work this because I created an articele for a new guild in dofus on guildopeda u can check it out to se how I'v done, the address is http://guildopedia.elwiki.com/We_Are_Russians if im not da kind of admin you are looking for Im sory I waisted your time'' I would not recommend you as a moderator because I feel very strongly that entries should be in full and correct English as far as possible. A few mistakes are fine, but this sort of semi text speak is unacceptable. Xortha Maybe you need to expand this site into other languages? This guy looks perfect for another language besides English. Rego Tarquin-Mitzi I have been on this wiki for already a while, helping fixing pages, and updating others. Here is a list of . I have done more, but I didn't sign up before that, and I am not interested in giving out my ip. I am busy working on a osamodas guide wich can be found here. I am glad that I can help other players with this wiki, altough some players find it funny to blanc pages. I hope I get some support from you guys/girls . * I would prefer to defer your promotion. Based on the month+ that you've been a registered user, I think you are building a good base, and would be an excellent mod if you continue as you are currently doing. --GrauGeist 17:17, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Tyrcho I have good experience with wikis in general (wikipedia, also used some at work) and with Dofus (played the French beta). I don't exactly want to be an admin (I don't seek power), however I am willing to help with what time I can spare. Pros : experience, I have natively access to French community sites which have lots of info. Cons : I don't promise I can edit the wiki on a regular basis, English is not my mother tongue. --Tyrcho 15:36, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Ren108 I am very active on this wiki because I play Dofus a lot. I' m always looking for help on this, and when something isn' t right I like to change it. I have done a few things on this wiki, like in the categories meat, preserved meat and eatable meat because i am hunter and butcher^^. : I find your Hunter / Butcher-related work to be an excellent, impressive start, despite you only having been on the Wiki for about a month. There is more to the Wiki than just good content generation. I'd like to see how you continue to contribute and improve things. --GrauGeist 17:06, 9 July 2006 (UTC) : Not a mod but am glad for all the work on the meats - being a low level hunter/butcher myself it's been a great help. Nli10 23:16, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Dynai Ive been making a build for ecaflips on Microsoft Notepad that ill be placing here soon. Im literally on Dofus 24/7 and rely on this site to keep me going. Im very kind and generous with people and can be a big help to the site. I will be posting my Ecaflip build in a few minutes to show my work. Check on the Ecaflip/Chance build for my recent updates. (Note** the builds almost completed for the most part, and is labeled as "Ecaflip/Chance2" I love to help others by editing any mistakes they may have mad, and watch out for them spammers. I have ALOT of spare time and can really contribute to the site. Vote for Dynai! Candidates with support Move candidate sections here after they have received three votes of support. Finished candidacies